All Good Things Die
by MsBitaboo
Summary: What happens when Death Walker Edward meets a psychotic orphan named Isabella. Isabella has had a tough life, her parents had died, and she takes her anger out on animals she lays eyes on, and snapping at everyone. But that changes when she throws a squirrel at her mate's father's head. Dark and possessive Edward. Don't like? Then shag off!


**Chapter 1: Squirrels?**

All good things will come to an end. Life sucks then you die, deal with it. Pain and torture, is all that you will feel, so embrace it. Death always wins. No second chances.

These are the thoughts that run through my head every single day. I don't believe in love, happy endings, or happiness. All I ever felt in my life is depression, sadness, pain, suffering, and death. My parents are dead. Their names were Charlie and Renée Swan, married straight out of high school. They were killed when I was 4, so I was put in this shit hole called a foster home. I've waited for 13 years to be adopted. No one wanted me; no one even took a second glance in the corner of the room where I the pathetic girl was curled into a ball and quietly weeping away her sorrows.

But that was the old me. Now, I don't cry, I just get over it. I don't let the other kids walk all over me thinking that their better than me, I will fight back. The kids call me mental and crazy because I killed a bird with my bear hands to let out my frustration. I have killed a lot of animals; I have burnt frogs until there's nothing left, I have thrown knives at squirrels and chipmunks, never failing to hit my target.

Some call me crazy, some call me insane. The _caretaker _tried getting me to talk to a therapist, but I refused to utter one word to the slimy bastard. I hate them this very day, and nothing will ever change that.

I heard it before I saw it. A squirrel was just a mere 10 feet away. I raised the throwing knife I stole from the kitchen and with a little swing it struck the thing in the stomach. A sigh of satisfaction erupted through my throat as I gazed at the animal twitching in agony. I slowly crawled to my feet and calmly walked over to the suffering thing.

I bent down and grasped his neck lifting him from his own pool of blood and cut the bastard open pretending that it was all the love and happiness in the world, and at last with a satisfying crack his neck snapped like a twig. I heard footsteps approaching me. How _dare_ someone interrupt _me! _My cold black eyes snapped up deadly furious at the intruder. Don't those bastards know that this is _my property!_ I gazed upon the intruder and realized it was the little frigid bitch, the _caretaker. _She looked at me with frightened horror filled ice blue eyes before pathetically stuttering at me.

"I-Isabella? Some o-one is h-here t-to see y-you." She cowered back bracing herself for my screaming fit. I did not disappoint.

"Who the hell gave you permission to speak to me you little whore! I told you to go to hell! Don't fucking come near me again you little shit or I'll slit your cats throat again!" I shrieked at her enraged that she had the nerve to come over here and disrupt me.

My hand was still firmly wrapped around the poor creatures blood-filled neck as I stomped my way into the room.

I completely froze when I saw the most gorgeous creature look into my half-crazed eyes. He had bronze hair and golden brown eyes. He was lanky with untidy, bronze colored hair. He had this boyish look to him, like he belonged in high school, he looked like he could be in the same grade as me. His gold eyes were looking through my eyes into the fiery pit of hell, also known as my soul.

I also noticed the others in the room staring at my bloodied hand that held the strangled thing with horror filled eyes. There were seven people in the room, 3 were female, a pixie looking one with back spiky hair, a blonde with a permanent scowl on her face making her look ridiculously ugly and a mother looking figure with caramel colored hair. The other 4 were male, one was a giant muscle man with dark curly hair, the other had blonde honey hair and was built but not overly so, I already saw the weird bronzed haired guy and then there was this one with light blonde hair. He had a _doctor_ ore about him, _I hated doctors_. They would always poke and prod me until I cut their fingers off or at least broke them if I was in a _good_ mood.

They were all matched up except the cute one. He will be mine if I have a say, and I always have a say. The muscle man was with the constipated blonde chick, the pixie was with the blonde honey hair, and the caramel haired with the _doctor_. The doctor cleared his throat as if he was going to speak… to _me_!

"Isabella? I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen," _I_ _knew it, the asshole's a doctor and just want to experiment on me!_ "and this is my wife Esme, my sons Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. He gestured to the caramel haired girl that sat next to him before gesturing to muscle man, honey hair, and the cute guy with bronze hair who is going to be mine. "These are my daughters Alice, and Rosalie." He then pointed to the pixie bouncing on Jasper, and the constipated blonde bitch who was giving me a pathetic death glare.

"So? What the fuck do you want with me? Huh! Are you going to lock me up and do experiments on me like those other bastards?! Well I won't go! No! You can't make me!" I screamed at him a flung my dead prize at him. It smacked into the wall next to his head with a thwack and the dead lifeless thing fell to the floor with its blood dripping form the wall. I shot off like a fucking mountain lion and sprinted out of the room, down the hall, avoiding the kids that cowered away from me, and out the heavy black double doors to my _freedom_.

I was so close to those doors but unfortunately the security guard named Jack managed to grab hold of me.

"Now where do you think you're going? I'll admit it, I'm impressed that you managed not to run away for 2 whole days." Jack said with his rough voice. He was about 35, blue eyes and blonde hair, had a longtime girlfriend named Jenny and was hired specifically for me. He was paid $25 an hour to stop me from escaping and or committing suicide or even killing the animals. He wasn't very good at the last one but he was starting to piss me off big time.

"Let go of me you bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!" I screamed at him and the on looking stupid kids but he took no notice to me as carried me back to that crazy psychopath the _doctor_ and his precious family.

He started to lock my arms behind my back, chaining them together. I had almost figured how to get out of his chains but I would need a bobby pin for that and I don't give two shits about my hair so I didn't carry one around. Maybe that constipated bitch has one?

He sat me down in a chair across form the doctor's family and chained me to it. He then turned his body to the others things in the room.

"I have no idea why you want to adopt her, but at least I won't have to watch over her anymore so… good luck, I suppose." He said shrugging his well-toned muscles.

"Get me outta here you slimy little cunt! I'll kill you in my sleep you piece of sh-" My threat at the disappearing asshole cut short when his words registered in my fucked up brain. My head whipped around to the freaks, "Wait a minute. You want to adopt… me? The psychotic bitch who will try and kill you in your sleep?" Wow they're more mental than me.

"Yes, we want to adopt you Isabella." The not so creepy doctor said gently to me.

Rosalie scowled at me before whining, "Why do we have to pick her? Why can't we go back home, I need to tune up my car." The pixie named Alice glared at her before turning her attention on me. Oh, _joy_.

"So Isabella, do you want to come with us?" She chirped in her high pixie voice. All of them focused their attention on me, waiting for the answer. I looked at Edward, my future mate, and saw him looking at me almost begging me to say yes.

I finally spoke, "Why do you want this fucked up little mind into your home? Huh? Well whatever the reason I am getting out of this hell hole wither it's in your car or in a body bag." I replied to the hyper little shit bouncing on her mate's lap again. Man he must have a _boner_ the size of _California_!

"Well then, I just go and make the arrangements." Carlisle spoke in a voice of authority, ending all discussion about it, before slipping out the room heading to the office. It was mainly aimed at Rosalie. Alice started squealing like a little girl before grabbing Esme and chatting about decorations for my room apparently. I saw my mate walk up behind me and started tugging on the chains that were securely wrapped around my wrists. After I was free I jumped up and Edward grabbed me, held of my face and said the most beautiful words I had ever heard.

"You are mine! No one else can touch you! You hear me? No one!" he crushed his cold lips to mine and the world was full of happiness again.

**I own nothing.**

**Do you like it?**

**Push the review button, what's it gonna do? Kill you?**

**Love, MsBitaboo**


End file.
